1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to an electronic device, and more particularly, to a high voltage switch circuit and a semiconductor memory device including the same.
2. Related Art
Semiconductor devices, particularly, semiconductor memory devices are generally classified into volatile memory devices and nonvolatile memory devices.
A non-volatile memory device performs a read/write operation at a relatively low speed, but retains stored data even when a power supply is cut off. Accordingly, the non-volatile memory device is used to store data to be retained regardless of a power supply. Examples of the non-volatile memory device are a read-only memory (ROM), a mask ROM (MROM), a programmable ROM (PROM), an erasable programmable ROM (EPROM), an electrically erasable programmable ROM (EEPROM), a flash memory, a phase-change random access memory (PRAM), a magnetic RAM (MRAM), a resistive RAM (RRAM), a ferroelectric RAM (FRAM), and the like. Flash memories may be classified into NOR type flash memories and NAND type flash memories.
The flash memories advantageously implement RAM in which data is freely programmed and erased, and also advantageously implement ROM in which stored data is retained even when a power supply is cut off. The flash memories are widely used as a storage medium of portable electronic devices such as a digital camera, a personal digital assistant (PDA), and an MP3 player.